


One Minute Vision

by greekmythos



Series: #ShuAkeWeek2020 Short One-Shots [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, P5R Spoilers, Post-Canon, Soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Soulmates may be granted the gift of seeing their entire future with their loved when they touch each other for the first time. Ren Amamiya had tried to alter the future of his own soulmate, but didn't count on Goro Akechi being just slightly late to the party.[Disclaimer: Highly advised to readthis threadbefore proceeding. This is a rewrite of the happy ending in Goro Akechi's perspective.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #ShuAkeWeek2020 Short One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	One Minute Vision

Goro didn’t really know what to expect when he walked through that door.

Of course, he can already envision that annoying smile gracing Ren’s lips. His eyes crinkling up into two crescent moons as a chirpy “I told you so!” reverberates through his ears, placing a cup of coffee onto the counter and sliding it across towards his usual spot with intent.   
  
It was severely jarring seeing how quickly Ren was to change his tune about their relationship in just the past ‘month’ alone. He remembers the first time he’s met the peculiar boy, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Ren nervously deny giving him his number after going through a large migraine. To this day, he still doesn’t understand why he would turn him down. In all the scenarios that ran through his head in the dead of night, where Ren plagued his thoughts despite only meeting him _once_ before, it just seemed to be more advantageous to be closer to your enemy (Goro sure agreed hard to that).

Then suddenly, after he presumed he was dead, he was shocked back to life on Christmas Eve with no recollection of what else happened following the events of the bulkhead walls rolling up and separating him from Joker as a lash hurrah.   
  
As if deducing he was in a fake reality was mind altering enough, Ren’s insistence to bug him and hang out during non-infiltration hours was the most dumbfounding part of the entire situation. Being taken to a different, carefully planned arrangement everyday like clockwork. Sometimes he catches the glimpse of remorse in those meticulous kind eyes of his whenever he goes on a long rant during these outings, the kind that scream out sighs of relief. 

Goro doesn’t understand how eccentric Ren Amamiya truly was until he threw his glove at him in a fit of frustration, the aftermath of their duel lingering yet diminished by his lips suddenly pressing against his. He can remember it like yesterday how eagerly Ren pulled him by the scarf closer, his hand still clutching his glove with his eyes screwed tight, focusing all his energy on slowly enticing Goro to follow suit.

Perhaps Goro may be just as weird as him for cupping his cheeks and bringing him closer, like it was a natural instinct for him. 

In retrospect, him being positive he was dead at the time should have really deterred him from pursuing whatever was happening between him and Amamiya. Yet no matter how much he wanted to distance himself from the younger, he always sees that beautiful mess of black curls bouncing around in the corner of his eyes waiting to pounce on him when he leasts expects it.

_“Well, he was right about this,”_ Goro grimaces to himself, his hand hovering over the door knob as if it were to burn him if he fully touched it. _“I was alive after all.”_

Shaking his head at his own dumb behaviour, he finally grips onto the handle and pushes the door open. The jingling of the bells alerts whoever was inside of his presence, quickly stepping inside to a rather empty cafe.   
  
“Oh, I freaking knew it!”   
  
Goro Akechi expects many things but he didn’t expect Ren to barrel towards him at incomprehensible speeds like a cannonball, his lanky arms wrapping themselves around him tightly as they both fall to the floor with a thud. 

"Amamiya, what the hell- SHIT-!"

_10 seconds._

_“Honey, I’m home!”_

_Goro’s scowl turns into a smile the instant Ren walks through the door of their home, placing his shoes neatly beside his before engulfing him in a big hug. The older just sinks into his warmth, missing his company while he was out studying and he was forced to work._

_“You’re back awfully late,” He mutters into his ears, his arms tightening as if he were to disappear if he didn’t hold him tight enough. “I missed you, dear.”_

_20 seconds._

_“We should keep him.”  
  
Goro rolls his eyes as Ren’s eyes are locked onto the abandoned puppy now residing in their bathtub, giving him such a tender look as the poor mutt whimpers under his boyfriend’s careful pats. Here they go again._

_With the best poker face he can put on, he blandly states, “Ren, we can’t keep him-”_

_“But what if we **did**.”_

_“I swear to god-”_

_30 seconds._

_“Happy five year anniversary, Goro.”_

_Ren’s face was so close to his, lips barely brushing each other as they lazed around in bed. The sun shines mutedly behind the real light of Goro’s life, making him look even more ethereal than normal._

_With a hand tangled in his messy hair, Goro closes the gap between them and savours the taste of Ren Amamiya on his lips. At least before Morgana and Hereward figure out how to open the door to bug them about breakfast._

_40 seconds._

_“Will you-”  
  
“Oh my god, of course I will!” Ren cuts into his sentence faster than the speed of life, vibrating in his seat as Goro kneels in front of him with a dark maroon velvet box. A silver band encrusted with grey diamonds and red rubies laid inside. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long…”  
  
Goro can’t even find it himself to be frustrated with his now-fiance’s insistence of always finding a way to barrage straight through his plans, bounding up from the floor to tackle Ren back down with him, peppering his face with kisses.  
  
“You’re so perfect.”_

_50 seconds._

_“Do you, Goro Akechi, take Ren Amamiya to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?”  
  
Goro looks into the dark eyes of his soon-to-be husband, barely fighting down the tears threatening to spill from his own eyes as he shakily says, “I do.”_

_“You may seal your marriage vows with a kiss.”_

_60 seconds._

“Goro?! Are you okay-”

Ren’s worried look is all he sees when he finally comes to, his front teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he looks down from above him. _Dangerous close for what Goro had just gone through._

  
Of _fucking_ course.  
  
“God, Ren Amamiya,” Goro laughs in such painful irony, unable to help the dumb smile spreading across his cheeks. Ren just squeaks when he cups his cheeks, an eyebrow raised at his weird behaviour. “You've got to be the worst soulmate someone could have. How late can you be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
>   
> Yeah, I didn't end up doing all the days I thought I would ^ ^;; sorry about that  
>   
> I will say though, I had fun with the three I did manage to get out this week > <;; even though it's really short ones or just generally cursed (looking at you lorax au).  
>   
> Until I update one of my main fics or eventually succumb to the nsfw fic brainworm, I'll see you all later >:3c as always, you are free to stalk me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean)  
> 


End file.
